


Kiss and Tell

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka vs. the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2006 12 Days of Christmas Challenge on the Kakairu community at LiveJournal

"Alright everyone, open your books to…"

Iruka's instructions were suddenly cut short by a delighted giggle from a group of girls sitting at the very front of the classroom. He frowned, and the girls giggled harder, joined by most of the rest of the room – although some of the boys seemed to be rolling their eyes.

Of course, Iruka's first instinct was to look around for Kakashi – who was known to loiter around making a scene outside the window – but Kakashi was out of the village for the day running a short delivery mission as the head of a Genin team whose sensei was out with the flu and wouldn't be back until much later. Instead he fell back on his second instinct.

"Alright, what's so funny?"

The giggles only increased in intensity. Several of the boys groaned.

"Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru finally raised his hand, "The stupid girls put mistletoe above the blackboard."

There were several mutterings of "shut up" and a badly thrown piece of balled up paper. Iruka decided that, in the spirit of Christmas, he wasn't going to punish the thrower for having such lousy aim. He looked above his head to see a sprig of plastic mistletoe stuck to the frame of the blackboard with a kunai.

_Damn…how did I not notice that? I gotta pull it together, if they realize I'm distracted, I'm done for._

"Ha ha, very funny," He reached up and pulled the spring down, tossing it on to his desk, "Now if we could all get back to work…"

"But Iruka-sensei," Moegi interjected urgently, "when you stand under the mistletoe, someone is supposed to kiss you."

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei isn't here."

The only thing that saved the broadcaster of that little comment from certain doom was that Iruka had to turn away to hide the blush on his face. He had made it five years without killing a student, and told himself that he wasn't going to start now. If he had made it through Naruto's graduating class without inflicting serious bodily harm on a child, he could make it through this.  
Iruka cleared his throat loudly, "Now as I was saying…"

***

"Well that was officially the morning from hell…" Iruka sighed, leaning heavily against the doorframe of the teacher's lounge and rubbing his temples, "I hate trying to teach on the last days before Christmas…"

"I hear you man," Kotetsu was sitting at the table with Anko and Tonbo, drinking an enormous mug of coffee – possibly spiked with something, "I can barely get the little brats to sit still – I'd sooner be pushing paper for Tsunade."

Before Iruka could take a place at the table, Anko stood up and came over to him; she was smiling wickedly – but that was pretty typical for Anko – so Iruka was still caught off guard when she suddenly grabbed the front of his vest and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Gah!" Iruka jumped backwards, nearly falling over himself – Kotetsu and Tonbo were laughing uproariously, "What the hell was that for?"

Anko grinned, motioning to the frame just above where Iruka had been standing only seconds earlier; some wise-ass had put up a sprig of mistletoe, held to the wall with a senbon.

_Oh…Genma you are so dead…_

"You gonna run away shouting 'eww, girls are gross!' like the last time I kissed you?" Anko teased.

"Probably," Kotetsu quipped with a smirk.

Iruka shot him a dark look and pushed past Anko into the room, stalking to the fridge to pick up his lunch, "Jeez, you guys are as bad as the kids."

***

Iruka was absolutely exhausted when he finally finished his shift at the mission desk and was allowed to go home. Although he was certain he was too exhausted to eat, his stomach said otherwise, and his mind rudely reminded him that the fridge at home was empty. He could have easily grabbed some takeout at Ichiraku, but of course the fridge wasn't going to fill itself – so he found himself slouching into the grocery store the last ten minutes before closing. Luckily the place was nearly deserted, so he had no trouble quickly grabbing a few things and getting to the checkout.

The old woman behind the counter knew him fairly well and greeted him with a warm smile.

"How are you this evening Umino-san?"

"Oh, alright," Iruka responded, suppressing a yawn, "The kids are a handful this time of year."

"I wouldn't doubt," she laughed, "My grandchildren are so excited about Christmas, and they're just little things."

"I think everyone is excited about having a holiday."

"That's right," she laughed as she began bagging the purchases, "Tsunade-sama has promised all the Shinobi a few days off as a reward for working so hard since Sandaime's death. That's very lucky for you – and for Hatake-san."

Iruka found himself blushing, and cleared his throat nervously. The old woman laughed as she pushed the bags across the counter towards him.

"There you are Umino-san, have a merry Christmas."

"Thank you."

As he was on his way out the door the she suddenly called to him, and when he looked back, she blew him a kiss. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise, and the old woman laughed, motioning to the doorframe above his head.

Iruka tried very hard not to groan as he glanced upwards at a familiar sprig of greenery.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he managed as he hurried out the door.

***  
Iruka made it home without stepping under any more mistletoe, but by the time he slipped in his own door and found himself checking the frame for the verdant booby-trap, he was starting to feel a little paranoid. He set the grocery bags at his feet and slumped against the doorframe with a sigh.

Suddenly, he had a spark of inspiration.

Grinning like a lunatic – exhaustion tended to have a dangerous effect on one's sanity – he fished into his school bag, produced a nifty little piece of contraband, and pinned it with a kunai above the door. Then, humming happily to himself, he scooped up the grocery bags and all but skipped into the kitchen to start on dinner.

***

Kakashi arrived home feeling fair to middling miserable. He had forgotten how strenuous and irritating a Genin team could be. And these kids had been twice as irritating as Team Seven had managed to be in its worst moments. Kakashi had come to the conclusion that having two 12 year old boys that got along on a team was far worse than having two boys who were constantly competing. As such, he was on the verge of total exhaustion when he stepped in the door, called out the customary "I'm home" and suddenly found a very warm and eager Chunin latched on to him with the very obvious intention of sucking his tongue out of his throat.

"Wha – what was that for?" Kakashi asked when his tongue was finally his own again.  
Iruka motioned to the doorframe over his head and then set about relieving Kakashi of his Jonin vest.

Kakashi glanced curiously upwards, "Mistletoe?"

"Mmmm…" Iruka was working on the shirt underneath the vest now, "I was under that three times today, and you were nowhere to be found."

"Ah," Kakashi sighed happily, Iruka's hands were pleasingly warm against his chilled skin, "I don't suppose saying sorry will be enough?"

"Nope."

Iruka had set to work, rather dillgently on Kakashi's pants, when Kakashi's stomach gave a loud, mood-shattering rumble.

Iruka glowered up at him; Kakashi shrugged apologetically.

"Would you like some dinner first?" Iruka finally asked dryly.

"It would be nice."

"Alright…" Iruka sighed, climbing back to his feet, "I did make some for you, it would be a shame to let it go cold."

He led the way into the kitchen. Kakashi donned his shirt once more and followed.

"You know…" he hummed as he slid into his seat at the table, "Maybe after dinner we could save time and put the mistletoe up above the bed."

Iruka hesitated with a bowl of rice in his hand, spoon hanging for a moment in the air; then laughed.

"You _are_ a genius after all."

-End-


End file.
